<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Stories Never to be Seen by Kara_Melody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154348">A Collection of Stories Never to be Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Melody/pseuds/Kara_Melody'>Kara_Melody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Melody/pseuds/Kara_Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories that were meant to be lost through time and hidden from view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Words of Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by the video game Yakuza / Ryū ga Gotoku by Sega.<br/>This story was written for an assignment with the prompt; "someone has left a note on a car windshield".<br/>Story was written June/July of 2019.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this crime ridden city, you could never be too careful. You never know when the next person will strike or if you’d be that person. It’s difficult to know who to trust; and if you can find someone, they could be taken away from you. The method of removing someone could be through their death, finding them drifting in the river, made to be an example to others. It could be imprisonment, a crime that they did or didn’t commit matters not if you live in the lifestyle of crime. You could also set them free yourself, remove them from your life in hopes they won’t be held hostage to your dangerous life and maybe, they could have a successful career. </p><p>With a lieutenant like Manas, I’ve given up on that type of connection. The man I've seen as a brother is either dead or in prison, no one will tell me, and I could do nothing to prevent it. There was a woman who fell victim to Manas’s wrath for owning a plot of land that he wanted and I was ordered to kill her, but instead I fell in love with her. I helped her escape and I cut her out of my life soon after because if Manas found out, I would be a dead man walking. This woman was lucky to be alive but she was alone, her father figure died, his car was rigged to blow and there was nothing remaining other than scrap metal.  </p><p>There was one guy who I wanted to become friends with, Valerio, he’s from the same organization but under a different lieutenant. Before I met him, I heard rumors that Valerio didn’t belong in this career and when I did, I believed them. He’s naïve, humble, physically strong, determined, level-headed, and has one hell of a poker face; it’s difficult to see him with an expression that’s not angry, confused, or a mixture of those two. I heard that if you could make this man smile with all his teeth, it’s the scariest thing you’ll ever see. If I attempted to become all buddy – buddy with him, Manas would think I'm betraying him. Instead I pick fights with Valerio to ensure that he hasn’t dropped his guard and would challenge him to pool, darts, or bowling if I spot him in those areas. Once in a while I would leave a note with a time and place on his car windshield. The fighting isn’t serious and the worst injuries we’ve gotten are multiple bruises, a black eye, a bloody nose, and small gashes. </p><p>Our lieutenants are rivals. They’re both strategists who would manipulate people to achieve what they want; Manas is known as ruthless, violent and short-tempered. While Valerio’s lieutenant, Leonardo, is able to orchestrate intricate schemes from behind the scenes. They both want what’s best for the organization and in order to do that they need enough influence, money and power to become the next boss. Right now, Leonardo has the greater chance at becoming the next boss. </p><p>Most of my tasks revolve around collecting monthly protection tax, protecting those who are willing to play, and protecting my turf from mindless thugs who want to cause destruction for their own amusement. I mean those mindless thugs could just spend their time at the arcade instead; they wouldn’t get bruises and my turf wouldn’t get bashed, it’s a win – win. Instead they always think that bashing up my turf would lead to a different result as they attempt their useless destruction repeatedly. </p><p>Once you step into this lifestyle, into the shadows of humanity, it stains you black. You will never be able to remove that stain. It stays with you until your dying breath. Everything you’ve done leaves a mark that is carved into your city or into your brain. You can attempt to ignore the carvings but you can still feel their indents. It builds up over time until it starts to crumble and you want out. But there is no escape. You can’t remove the stain no matter how long you scrub your skin. It’s a part of you. Once you think you left this lifestyle behind, it will catch up. Something will drag you back by the nip of your neck and you have to endure. The weight of it all continuously gets heavier as you think of your perfect escape into a normal life gets crushed. If you falter now, you’ll never feel fulfilled. You care about the organization that tore you apart and recreated you. You started off as a useless scapegoat before you were molded into a creature that would benefit the needs of the organization. Slowly, people begin to rely on your strength and wisdom as they drag in different directions. Your life becomes more chaotic with even more to worry about; this isn’t what you wanted. You wanted peace and the only way to get it is to escape the organization.  </p><p>So, heed this warning; before you made a decision to join the organization, think real hard. You may feel like you need to make a choice because you need a “quick” way to earn money, to pay a debt, or you feel pressured by another. Ignore your reasons and think about what’s best for yourself; in the end, you are the one making the decision. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Home Lost to the Shadows of the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The loss of what one would call home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The city that I left not two weeks ago is burned to ash. The simple path taken from the train station to the four walls I called home takes longer than it should. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A number</span>
  <span> of sidewalks are blocked off and no one is permitted to drive. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scattered glass litters the street.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A single shoe is lying beside a </span>
  <span>tipped</span>
  <span> car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fallen tree limbs hang dangerously; a single </span>
  <span>breeze</span>
  <span> might make them fall completely to the concrete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the tree limbs were carefully moved. It was too late but still done with care.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Few people are out walking. Looking for those lost and never to be found again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A brown teddy bear, slightly blackened and burnt, laying neglected </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> front of a toy store.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The deafening silence is broken from a man. Hunched over clutching something close to his chest. Another man walks over and tried to comfort the hunched over man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Each step takes more energy than the last. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One more step forward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally held back as my body moves on its own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Power has been cut off in this section of the city with the electrical poles are laying horizontal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wires settled on the seats of an open roof car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A group of young girls are walking together with baskets in hand. Every so often one would stop. Leaving a trail of flowers behind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually my feet stop moving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The house in front of me is no longer a home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The windows are broken.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door is wide open, barely hanging on its hinges.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the inside the </span>
  <span>personality</span>
  <span> of the house has been destroyed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is a kitchen knife embedded in the wall; the rest are sprawled across the counter and floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are red marking littering the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The television is unable to display images with it faced down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The master bedroom is a mess. The bed pulled to the middle of the room and blankets thrown in every direction. Shards of the mirror surround the dresser.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kid’s room is worst. Books mangled and haphazardly </span>
  <span>thrown in a pile. The lamp was thrown at the door. The bed was flipped on its side to protect the owner. Posters are </span>
  <span>shredded</span>
  <span>. A single stuffed toy is held to the wall by a single knife. The closet door is concaved. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This place is just a shadow of a place one had called home in the past.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>